The Aftermath of a great Summer
by FelicityandOliverQueen
Summary: Season 1 Post The line between Chuck and Nate. Chuck takes Blair away for the summer and when they com back, will they remain together or will Nate break them up?
1. Chapter 1

_June__ 2008_

It was the last day of school before the beginning of summer vacation, everyone in Manhattan were excited about their summer plans except 17 year old Blair Waldorf, beautiful brunette with piercing blue eyes, who was sitting in her best-friend Serena Vanderwoodsen, a blond-haired girl, living room. Serena was confused at her best-friend's behavior, it was unusual for Blair to go home during lunch, she would usually go out to a restaurant, and Blair had pulled her out of her class and brought her home ignoring her protests. Blair was worried about her feelings for Charles Bass 'Chuck', a handsome brown haired boy who was also her boyfriend's best friend, and her best friend's reaction since Chuck wasn't a guy anyone could count on, he was a player who had a different woman every night.

"Blair, what's going on? You're worrying me," asked Serena looking at her best-friend.

"Serena, I have to tell you something but you can't be mad or tell anyone," said Blair.

"Blair, you can tell me anything," said Serena.

"I slept with Chuck the day Nate and I broke up and on my seventeenth birthday," said Blair.

"How could you? I thought you loved Nate and you go behind his back and sleep with his playboy best friend who probably doesn't even care about you," yelled Serena.

"Serena, calm down, I think it meant more to me," Said Blair looking at her feet.

"Okay, I have a couple of question, where, how and why?" asked Serena trying to understand.

"Well the first time happened after Nate and I broke up, and Chuck was investing in this new club that just opened called Victrola and he asked me to come with him to check it out so I did. We danced and got a little drunk then we left in his limo where I kissed him and lost my virginity to him. The next morning, I woke up in bed with him in his suite and we agreed to forget about it…" said Blair.

"So you slept with Chuck once plus you and Nate were broken up, it's not cheating," said Serena not letting her finish.

"I wasn't done," said Blair.

"Sorry continue," said Serena.

"After that night, Chuck and I avoided each other, we kept up appearances but we didn't talk like we used to. When we had a conversation, it was fake. On my seventeenth birthday, he came and Nate didn't. We went on the balcony and I told him that I got back together with Nate, he sounded disappointed and he told me I gave him butterflies. After that, we went upstairs and he gave me a necklace as my birthday present, it was one I had been eyeing but no one knew I wanted, after wards, we slept together again. The morning after, we promised each other that whatever happened we would keep whatever happened between us a secret so Nate wouldn't be hurt," explained Blair.

"Wow, I can't believe you gave your virginity to Chuck Bass the biggest womanizer in Manhattan," said Serena shocked.

Well after my birthday, Chuck's been really sweet to me especially when I thought I might be pregnant," said Blair

"Wait, when did you think you were pregnant?" asked Serena.

"During Spring Break, I would've told you but you were out of town and Chuck came with me to the hospital to find out for sure. He also helped me study for finals," said Blair.

"Blair, this is Chuck we're talking about here, he probably feels guilty," said Serena.

"I guess but I still think Chuck's a good person when he wants to be," said Blair.

"Sure whatever, let's head back to school, said Serena.


	2. Chapter 2

The girls took a cab back to school. When they arrived there, it was still lunch and everyone was outside. When Blair got out of the cab and paid the driver, everyone started to look at her and whisper. She decided to ignore it while Serena went to find her boyfriend. Blair saw Chuck sitting on a bench smoking; she thought he never looked more handsome, so she decided to join him. As she sat next to him, people started to stare at Blair and Chuck. The couple started to talk and tease each other when Nate, Blair's boyfriend and Chuck's best friend came towards them very angry. Nathaniel Archibald 'Nate' was good looking blond haired blue eyed young man, he was also athletic.

"I can't believe you Blair, how could you, I loved you. Wasn't that enough for you and chuck, you were my best friend, I trusted you and you betrayed me," said Nate really angry.

"Nate what are you talking about?" asked Blair confused.

"You thought I wouldn't find out that you cheated on me with my best friend," said Nate.

"Nate I'm sorry man, we didn't mean for it to happen," apologized Chuck.

"Blair, we're through, you're just like all the other girls," said Nate punching Chuck in the face.

Chuck defended himself and the two friends kept fighting until Chuck saw that Blair was on the floor crying, he abandoned the fight and put his arms around her to comfort her which shocked everyone who was watching them. He whispered comforting words in her ears until she stopped crying and looked at Nate.

"How did you find out?" whispered Blair.

"Jenny overheard you talking to Serena and told me," answered Nate before leaving.

Chuck and Blair were left standing there with the whole school staring at them and whispering. They were all saying things like 'I can't believe Blair would do that' or 'from one best friend to the other' and 'I can't believe she threw away her relationship with Nate Archibald for a guy like Chuck Bass.'

"Can we get out of here?" asked Blair.

"Sure, we'll go to my suite and talk," said Chuck hailing a cab.

They got into the cab and went to his hotel suite.

"I need to get out of Manhattan," said Blair as they entered the suite.

"I thought you were going to spend the summer in France with your father and stepmother," said Chuck.

"He's going away on business or something," said Blair.

"So come to Europe with me this summer," asked chuck looking at her.

"But what about everyone, Nate'll be mad, I mean I slept with his best friend a couple of hours after he told me we needed a break then the second we break up I go away with his said best friend," said Blair.

"Well you can forget everyone and have some fun this summer or you can stay here and deal with everyone's stares and questions," said Chuck trying to persuade her.

"Alright, I'll go with you," said Blair seeing this as an opportunity to spend time with him away from everyone.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow at 2 P.M, we're taking my dad's private jet so we leave at 3," said Chuck happy she accepted.

"I have to go pack," said Blair leaving.

"Bye," said Chuck watching her.


	3. Chapter 3

Blair took a cab home where her mother had people over. When she opened the door to her house, she saw a couple of ladies look at her and whisper. Eleanor, her mother, got up and came up to her.

"Where were you Blair?" asked Eleanor.

"I was at school," answered Blair.

"Don't lie to me," warned Eleanor.

"I was at a friend's," said Blair.

"What friend?" asked Eleanor.

"Why do you care?" said Blair "I have to go pack,"

"Where are you going?' asked Eleanor.

"Chuck invited me to Europe this summer and I accepted," said Blair.

Chuck! I thought you were with Nate?" Asked Eleanor confused at her daughter's behavior.

"We broke up mother and I wanted to get away so chuck invited me," explained Blair.

"Blair you can't just take off to Europe with Chuck Bass right after your break up, it'll ruin your reputation. Nate is the perfect person for you but Chuck Bass, he's a player with a bad reputation, he'll never be a one woman man," Said Eleanor trying to convince her daughter.

"It doesn't matter mother, Chuck and I are just friends. I was planning to spend the summer in France with dad but he's busy so Chuck thought it would make me feel better to be away from here especially after the break-up," said Blair leaving.

Blair went to her room to pack then took a shower before getting into bed to watch her favorite romance movies to try and get over Nate. Halfway through the second movie, she fell asleep and was awoken by her phone ringing. She looked at the ID and saw that it was Chuck so she answered.

"Hey Bass" answered Blair.

"Hey Blair, I called to ask you if you were going to the end of the year party tonight," said Chuck.

"I wasn't planning on it, I mean Nate's going to be there and after everything, I'm not ready to deal with everyone else," Said Blair.

"Hey, stop thinking about what the world thinks about you and have some fun tonight, I'll pick you up at 7.30 PM, be ready," said Chuck.

"But…" said Blair.

No buts, be ready," said Chuck before hanging up.

Blair smiled and changed into something more appropriate then sat down in her bedroom and waited for Chuck to come. At 7.30, he arrived and they left in his limo.

"I was thinking we could get something to eat before," said Chuck during the ride.

"Yeah, that sounds great," said Blair smiling at him.

"What do you think about Chinese food?" asked Chuck.

"I love it," said Blair.

Chuck told the driver to go towards the Chinese restaurant where the couple sat, laughed and ate together. After the meal, it was time to head for the party. They went back to the limo and had a quiet ride to the hotel where the party was being held, As they arrived, the couple got out of the limo and when they got to the door Chuck was about to open it when he felt Blair's hand stiffen in his. He looked at her.

"What's wrong?" asked Chuck.

"I don't think I can go in," said Blair.

"Blair, you'll be fine," said Chuck trying to reassure her.

"Everyone'll talk about how I cheated on Nate and I don't want to deal with that," said Blair.

"Don't worry, I'm with you so is Serena and Dan, you'll be fine," said Chuck.

"Alright but don't leave m alone okay," said Blair.

"Sure," said Chuck while taking Blair's hand


	4. Chapter 4

They opened the door, as they entered; everyone looked at them and started whispering. Blair looked at Chuck and tried to leave but he put his arm around her to try and reassure her when Serena and Dan, her brown haired brown eyed boyfriend came towards them. Serena started to talk to them and Blair started to smile again. Chuck left the group and went to get drinks. When he reached the bar he saw Nate making out with Jenny Humphrey, a blond haired, brown eyed girl who was also Dan's little sister and Blair's rival, he decided to make sure Blair didn't find out about her ex and rival so he got the drinks and went to look for her. When he got there, he only saw Dan standing alone.

"Hey man, where are Blair and Serena? asked Chuck.

"Blair saw Nate and Jenny so she took of and Serena went after her," said Dan.

"Chuck" said Serena running into the room.

"What's wrong?" asked Chuck

"It's Blair, she locked herself in the bathroom after seeing Nate and Jenny making out," said Serena.

Chuck ran out of the room towards the bathroom and started banging on the door yelling "Blair open up" a couple of time. Even over the music at the party people could hear so they got curious and wanted to know what was going on. Chuck was still trying to get Blair to open the door when people started to gather around him wanting to know what was going on. Chuck ignored everyone and a couple of minutes later, Blair opened the door, her eyes were red and her skin looked pale. She looked at the people looking at her and the tears started to fall , Chuck put his arms around her and went into the bathroom with her. He pulled her onto his lap, dried her tears, he snuggle his face into her hair and comforted her.

"Are you alright?" asked Chuck.

"I just can't believe him, I never meant to hurt him and he did this," said Blair burying her face in his chest.

"Why don't we go home? This was a bad idea," said Chuck.

"I don't want to go home; can I stay with you tonight? asked Blair looking at him.

"Sure, my dad and Lily are out of town and Serena'll probably spend the night with Dan so we'll stay at the penthouse," said Chuck.

"What about my bag? I need it for our trip tomorrow," said Blair

"We'll get them before leaving," said Chuck

"Alright, let's go," said Blair.

The couple left the bathroom and decided to leave the party. On their way out, they told Serena and Dan to meet them for breakfast tomorrow. As they reached the door, they bumped into Nate who was drunk and had his arm around Jenny, Blair decided not to care.

"Hey guys, leaving already?" asked Nate

"Yeah, we have a flight to catch tomorrow," said Chuck.

"Where are you going?" asked Jenny.

"We're spending the summer in Europe," answered Blair.

"I thought we were going to spend the summer together Blair," said Nate not remembering that they had broken up.

"I thought so too but since you and I are through, I can do whatever I want," said Blair.

"I think I might have been a little hasty about our break-up, I was thinking maybe we should try again, I love you Blair, said Nate slurring all his words.

"Well I don't love you, we're through," said Blair coldly.

Blair and chuck got into the limo and went to his dad's penthouse. Blair was upset about her break-up with Nate and their recent confrontation made it worst, chuck tried to make her feel better but his efforts were in vain. He stripped down to his boxers and got Blair out of her dress without any protest from her. He then pulled her into bed with him. As soon as her head hit the pillow she fell asleep and a couple of minutes later, Chuck was asleep too. That's how Serena found her best-friend and stepbrother the next morning, as she was about to leave when Blair opened her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

2

The Aftermath of a Great Summer

"Serena," said Blair in a sleepy voice.

"Morning Blair, how did you get here?" asked Serena.

"Chuck brought me here last night," said Blair trying to get out of bed without waking Chuck.

As she got up, she realized she was in her underwear which surprised her so she grabbed her dress from the night before and put it on. The girls left the room and went to the kitchen where Dan was sitting.

"Hey Dan," greeted Blair.

"Morning Blair," answered Dan.

"So what are you guys doing here? I thought you spent the night at Dan's," asked Blair looking at her best friend.

"Well we were supposed to meet for breakfast but you and Chuck didn't show so we thought we'd come here and see what was keeping you," said Serena.

"Sorry, I guess we didn't wake up," said Blair.

"So what happened, I thought Chuck was going to pick you up before your flight?" asked Serena.

"Well after you left, Chuck and I were about to do the same but we ran into Nate who had one too many drinks and started to say that we shouldn't have broken up so I told him that I didn't love him and we came here," explained Blair.

"When's Chuck going to be up?" asked Dan while the girls started to talk about girl stuff.

"I don't know, why don't you go see," suggested Blair.

Dan decided to leave the girls in the kitchen while going to see Chuck.

"So what are you going to do all summer without me?" asked Blair.

"I'll just hang out with Dan and his friend Vanessa, they'll keep me out of trouble," answered Serena.

"Are you sure? I could stay," said Blair.

"Don't worry, go, have fun. It sounds romantic even if it's with Chuck," teased Serena.

"It does sound fun, spending the summer in Europe sounds romantic but I always pictured Nate's the guy who would do all the romantic thing and now he hates me," said Blair sadly.

"Hey you don't have to go, you could tell Chuck that going to Europe with him means that you'll lose Nate," suggested Serena worried that her stepbrother will take advantage of her vulnerable best-friend.

"Serena is there a reason you don't want me to go?" asked Blair.

"I'm worried that Chuck will take advantage of you," said Serena truthfully.

"Don't worry about me, I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself. I also know that Chuck cares about me, he won't do anything wrong,' said Blair.

"How can you trust him Blair? He's the reason you and Nate broke up, he's a womanizing jerk who took advantage of you when you were vulnerable which proves he doesn't care about anybody but himself," said Serena.

"Serena, Chuck may b a jerk to a lot of people but he cares about me and he didn't take advantage of me after Nate and I broke up, I kissed him first not the other way around. Why do you hate him so much? He's your stepbrother, you should atleast care about him a little maybe even like him," asked Blair.

"I don't hate Chuck but I do think you can do a lot better," answered Serena.

"I'm not dating Chuck, we're just friends going on a vacation together just like you and I used to," said Blair trying to comfort her best-friend.

"Alright, I'm just worried about you," said Serena as Chuck and Dan entered the kitchen followed by Eric, Serena's brother, Bart, Chuck's father and Lily, Serena's mother.

"Good morning everyone," said Lily.

2


End file.
